The Rangers' Day Off
by Adam Decker
Summary: The rangers get a day off, but not everything turns out right. Sequel to Dread Red. Seventh in Power Rangers Pirate Fighters series.


The Rangers' Day Off

By Adam Decker

Overview: The rangers have a break from their duties, but not everything goes according to plan.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own the Power Rangers. I do, however, own these rangers and any new characters. This is the seventh installment of my series, Power Rangers Pirate Fighters. You should read Dread Red first. I hope that you enjoy.

To Review: Captain Dewgone and his crew found morphers and became the Power Rangers. They are Daniel, Neal, Lois, Kayla, and Glen. They are also being helped the ranger historian, Andy Adams. The evil Consair is their enemy as he tries to take over the world. So far, he's been stopped every time, but things are getting more complicated. A guy named Captain Jack, who is the brother of Consair, is trying to persuade a ranger to join his side. Will he succeed? Let's find out.

At the port city of Dilentents…

"Isn't this great?" asked Lois to Andy, the guy she was with. "This seems so fun!"

"I still don't know if this is such a good idea," said Andy.

"What not? What's wrong with the rangers getting a day off every now and then?"

"What if Consair attacks us? What if that Captain Jack guy turns out to be evil? What if there are other problems?"

"You worry too much. Trust me everything will be fine."

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling. The last time I had one of those, I had a dream. In the dream, an evil guy named Sylvester released an evil to this world known as the Triunal Sisters. That actually happened. I tried to stop it, but everything turned out fine in the end. I got to meet some former rangers and help save the world. (Author's Note: This is a reference to the Power Rangers Fusion series I hope to write someday. It takes place before this series and right after the last season of Power Rangers which should be Power Rangers RPM.)"

"So what you're saying is that when you have a bad feeling, and get a dream about something, that thing will occur?"

"Yes. Unfortunately for whatever that may be. You can't even prevent it."

"Has this happened more than once?"

"Yes. Every time it happened. I couldn't do anything about it."

"That's sad."

"Well, we can only hope that it doesn't happen again."

Elsewhere…

Daniel and Kayla were on a date.

"You know, you were acting crazy last time," said Kayla. "Why do you go and fight Consair? You knew you couldn't beat him."

"I was tired of him always being against us," said Daniel. "I wanted to teach him a lesson."

"You know it wouldn't work. It will take a long time before that happens."

"This isn't what I want to hear. This is what I want to avoid."

"Well you are an important part of the team and we can't make it without you. Be safe in what you do."

"Okay. Trust me, things will be fine."

"That's good."

Elsewhere…

Neal and Glen were hanging out.

"You know," said Glen, "you are my best friend. I would put my life in your hands if need be."

"That's good," said Neal. "Wouldn't you do that with any ranger?"

"I might, but sometimes you don't know who you can trust."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't trust Daniel. He almost got himself killed, why should I trust him with my life?"

"I'm sure it was just a mistake. No one would betray us."

"Let's hope not."

On the Great Power…

Andy was walking around when suddenly, a guy wearing black came out. They were in a fight, but this guy was to strong. He captured Andy and threw him in Consair's ship's dungeon. But before he left, Andy caught a glimpse of horror. That person had a morpher.

He woke with a jump. "No," said Andy. "It can't be. One of the rangers, a traitor? Such a thing would be unheard of. It can't happen."

Surely, I tell you the truth, one of the rangers will betray him. (Author's Note: Anyone know what this is from? I'll give you a hypothetical high-five if you know what it's from.)

On Consair's Ship

A guy (or what could be a guy. They had their voice disguised and it could have been a girl pretending to be a guy.) that was dressed in black was talking to Consair.

"So you feel no loyalty to the rangers anymore?" asked Consair.

"None," said the obviously fake voice of the guy dressed in black (It should be noted that it would be hard to tell who exactly this person is.). "I don't want to be a part of the team anymore."

"That's great," said Consair. "Now pledge your loyalty to me."

"As you wish."

The next day…

The rangers had all gathered. Captain Dewgone was there saying that nothing happened on their day off. It was then that the image of Andy appeared before them.

"What happened?" asked Captain Dewgone. "Why aren't you here?"

"I don't have a lot of time to explain," said Andy. "I have been handed over to the enemy."

"By who?" asked Captain Dewgone.

"By one of you!" Andy said, pointing past the captain and to the table of rangers. The image disappeared.

"This can't be happening," said Captain Dewgone. "Someone on this team, is a traitor."

To be continued…

Next time on Power Rangers Pirate Fighters: Who is the traitor? A special look at them will reveal the guilty person. But who is it? Guess you'll have to wait to find out. Wah, ha, ha, ha! (Sorry about that)


End file.
